


Healing

by ladybug218



Category: Charmed
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for the Charmed Drabble community on LiveJournal</p></blockquote>





	Healing

“Chris?”

Chris Halliwell looked up from the Book of Shadows, startled to see his father walking into the attic.

“Dad! I… um… didn’t think anyone else was home.”

Leo smiled at his youngest son.

“No one else is home. Your mother and aunts are at the club. Wyatt is out with Melissa. I just dropped by the club to talk to your mother for a few minutes and realized you were here alone. I thought this might be a good time for us to talk about some things.”

Chris looked at his father sheepishly.

He took a deep breath and started to apologize. “I’m really sorry for what happened. I’m sorry I sent you to Valhalla, I’m sorry I hit you when I was under the influence of the spider demon, I’m sorry…” He trailed off when Leo held up his hand.

“Chris, you don’t need to apologize to me. I am aware and was aware then, that I had failed you horribly in some way in the future and there was good reason for your feelings towards me. What I want to talk to you about is whether or not you feel differently towards me in this reality.”

Chris just gave his father a wide eyed blank look.

After a few moments of silence, Leo noticed a single tear roll down his son’s cheek.

“Chris?”

Chris wiped his hand across his eyes and sniffed. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Dad, I can’t believe you have to ask me that question. You gave up everything to be there for me and Wyatt growing up. Because of your presence, Wyatt did not turn evil. He did not kill mom and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. He did not kill Bianca. And because of that, I got to have both of my parents in my life growing up. You were the one who taught me how to use my powers. You were the one who cleaned me up when I got hurt battling my first demons. And you were the one who encouraged me to be everything I ever wanted to be.”

By the end of his statement, both men had tears rolling down their faces. Unable to speak, Leo reached out and hugged his son tightly.

Leo finally let go and sighed deeply.

“Chris, I have been waiting since the night I found out that I was your father to hear you say that to me. I hoped and prayed that what I did was enough. Every time I thought about going back up there, I remembered the anger and hurt in your eyes that night on the bridge and knew that my family was more important that anything else in my life.”

Chris smiled at his dad.

“I guess this would be a good time to admit that you were right that night. I did go back in time to save me and you just as much as I went back to save Wyatt.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Charmed Drabble community on LiveJournal


End file.
